Cobalt or Violet?
by Nanashio
Summary: Rated because of the small hints of shounen-ai. A short fic that revolves around Duo's interesting eyecolor, and the 2 pilots who can't agree what color they are ^^()


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the characters... alrighty? alrighty *grins*  
  
Warnings: mild shounen-ai... er, it just kind of came to me... call me crazy .() OOC Heero and Wufei, I think... heh ^^()  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre Winner raised an eyebrow, as he heard loud talking coming from the livingroom. Okay, forget loud talking, it was about a notch away from being all-out shouting.  
  
"COBALT!"  
  
"VIOLET!"  
  
"COBALT!"  
  
"BAKA! THEY'RE VIOLET!"  
  
"COBALT!"  
  
"VIOLET!"  
  
"ACCEPT IT BAKA! THEY'RE COBALT..!"  
  
"VIOLET..!"  
  
"COBALT..!"  
  
Quatre blinked, seeing two of the Asian pilots, glaring at each other with a lot of ferocity.  
  
"Guys? what's going on?" Quatre asked, slowly.  
  
Heero Yuy glared at Quatre for a second, then quickly aimed his glare back at Wufei Chang. Wufei merely grunted, in acknowledgment to Quatre's arrival.  
  
"Well, what's going on?" the Arabian asked again.  
  
Wufei jammed his finger in Heero's face, "this idiot refuses to believe Maxwell's eyes are cobalt blue..!  
  
Heero smacked the Chinese pilot's hand aside, "because they aren't! His eyes are violet!"  
  
Quatre anime sweatdropped. "Er, how did this conversation start..?"  
  
"No idea..." they both said with a small shrug. Then they went back to glaring at eachother.  
  
"Heero, why do you say 'violet'?" the younger pilot asked[1].  
  
Heero frowned, "they just are... I've looked in his eyes several times, and they're always violet..." he spat.  
  
"Wufei..? Why do you say cobalt..?"  
  
"I've been in an OZ prison with Maxwell, and his eyes were cobalt, and every other time I see him, his eyes are cobalt..!" Nataku's pilot snapped, still glaring viciously at Heero.  
  
Quatre smiled, faintly, sensing a small pattern. "Heero, when you see Duo, do you usually see him when it's light out?"  
  
Heero frowned slightly, then nodded, "hai..."  
  
Quatre nodded, and turned to Wufei, "Wufei, in the OZ prison, it was probably dark, right?"  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"And other times, it would be dark when you would see Max... er, Duo... right?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
Quatre grinned, "that answers your question... Duo's eyes varies with the amount of light... is that enough?"  
  
"I'm not convinced... unless I see it for myself..!" Wufei snarled.  
  
"Fine by me..!" Heero spat. Quatre sighed.  
  
***  
  
Duo Maxwell yawned, as he stretched. Then he glanced up at the clock. only 10pm, and he was tired?  
  
"Man, old age stinks..." he joked to himself. Old age? At the tender age of 17. Go figure. He snickered to himself. and leaned back, closing his eyes.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
Easily recognizing the voice(Heero's), Duo kept his eyes closed, "yeah?"  
  
"Can you open your eyes for a second..?"  
  
"Hm? Why?"  
  
"Onegai..?"  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, he actually said 'please'. With a shrug, the braided boy opened his eyes, only to get an unbearably bright light shone directly in his eyes.  
  
"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?" Duo yelped, and sat up, covering his eyes.  
  
"Did you see!?" Heero demanded.  
  
"See what!?" Duo demanded. Then he realized Heero wasn't talking to him.  
  
"No, I didn't see... so I'm not convinced..!" Wufei's voice retorted.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing!? I'm partially blind here!"  
  
"Gomen, Duo..."  
  
Then they were gone. Duo grimaced, and started to rub his eyes, in a vain attempt to get rid of the glare that was caught in his eyes now.[2]  
  
***  
  
Quatre sighed, those two were still arguing. And Duo just finished ranting at him about the two Asian pilots shining a bright light in his eyes, for no reason at all. Quatre was trying to relax and drink his tea. Then those two entered the kitchen, arguing in full force.  
  
"I STILL SAY THEY'RE COBALT..!  
  
"VIOLET, YOU BAKA! DIDN'T YOU EVEN LOOK?!"  
  
"YOU WERE IN MY WAY! Probably just ogling Maxwell..." Wufei muttered. Heero turned beet-red.  
  
"DAMARE!"  
  
"MAKE ME!"  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes, "gladly... OMAE O KOROSU!" then he lunged at the Chinese pilot. Wufei easily agreed to take on Wing's pilot. Their small brawl began.  
  
Then Duo returned, followed by Trowa Barton. And both of them had their eyebrow raised in question. "What're they doing?" they asked in unison. Quatre sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Guys! Why not just look for yourselves that's all!?" Quatre called over the shouting. Both pilots froze, Heero in mid-punch, Wufei in mid- kick. Then they glanced at each other, and released each other, as they charged at Duo.  
  
On instinct, Duo reeled back and hit Heero with a right hook, and Wufei with a left!  
  
"ITAI!" they both snapped. Trowa and Quatre both cringed, knowing that had to hurt. Duo's punches were anything but gentle when he put his full strength into it.[3]  
  
"Damnit! I'm sorry guys! Are you okay!? It was an accident!" Duo started to say, hastily.  
  
Both pilots quickly ignored the pain, and abruptly grabbed the American's shoulders, staring hard into his eyes.  
  
"Uhhh, guys..? what's up?" Duo asked, slowly. Having a pair of cold prussian blue eyes, and a pair of hard onyx black eyes practically boring holes into his skull wasn't a very comforting experience.  
  
"Well?" Heero demanded.  
  
Wufei scowled, "fine, but only somewhat..!" he snapped.  
  
"Only somewhat!?" Heero snapped, in disbelief.  
  
"Somewhat' what?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Just what I was wondering..?" Duo said, turning to look at Quatre, since he seemed to understand the situation.  
  
"HAH! THEY'RE COBALT!" Wufei declared.  
  
"Duo!" Heero snapped. Duo quickly turned back to them, "huh?"  
  
"See! Violet..!" Heero pointed out, smirking in triumph.  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Maybe it depends on the angles..." Quatre suggested. Heero and Wufei glared at each other in the corner of their eyes.  
  
All Duo could do was stand there, as he was being held in place by two strong pilots. And wonder what the hell they were talking about.  
  
"Oh... Duo's eyes, huh?" Trowa asked, with a small smile.  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"My eyes?" Duo asked, confused.  
  
"I say they're blue-violet..." Trowa said, and with a shrug and a small smirk, he left the kitchen.  
  
Wufei and Heero glanced at each other, "blue-violet?" they asked each other.  
  
Wufei nodded, slowly, "sounds about accurate..." he admitted.  
  
Heero nodded, "very..." then with that, they both released their hold on Duo, apologized, and went off their seperate ways.  
  
Quatre sighed in relief, glad that never went on all night.  
  
Duo just stared dumb-founded. Clearly, he missed something.  
  
***  
  
Quatre frowned, hearing two voices, talking very loudly. Alright, nearly shouting, actually.  
  
"AQUA!"  
  
"BLUE!"  
  
"AQUA!"  
  
"IDIOT! THEY'RE BLUE..!"  
  
"MORON, THEY'RE AQUA...!"  
  
Quatre blinked, seeing Trowa and Duo arguing. He grimaced.  
  
"QUATRE'S EYES ARE BLUE, DUO..!" Trowa snapped.  
  
"THEY'RE AQUA, YOU LUMMOX..!" Duo snapped.  
  
Quatre sighed, and shook his head, walking away. No way was he going to get inolved in this one. Once was enough.  
  
THE END!  
  
I just had to write this.. I'm still updating the others... I just had to write this first, before I forgot it... believe me, I do that sometimes v.v ah well ^_^ I hope it was okay...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] Quatre always did strike me as the youngest out of the 5 of them... heh .()  
  
[2] I don't know what it's called... you know a camera flash, then you see a little square of light everywhere you look? yeah, like that... er, or is that just me? .()  
  
[3] heh, I think his punches must hurt like hell, still... er, yeah... even Heero has to feel them every now and then . *grins* right? ^^() 


End file.
